


Room 104

by beka_banzai



Series: SHINMAKE [3]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Hyodo Juza is Swole, M/M, mentions of dick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka_banzai/pseuds/beka_banzai
Summary: It's hot. Juza is hot. He was already hot when he was younger, but now he's super super hot.Banri's brain isn't working very well when it comes to Juza and his new and bigger body.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: SHINMAKE [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695340
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	Room 104

**Author's Note:**

> Notice the rating. It's not what you think it is.

It's already play number-doesn't-matter because everybody has stopped counting since the first round of mixed plays. Even the director has stopped counting too. And Banri is busy slacking off because he's read and memorize the entirety of the new script, even actions and dialogues that are not his. Like Juza's, for example.

The (now) big(ger) guy--Godammit--has been struggling to input a measly, easy sentence and having it ingrained in his brain since at least an hour ago. The continuous and repetitive mumbles of _"but this is a matter of life and death, uncle!"_ are going to make Banri explode, if it's not because he's too damn comfortable laying horizontal, his head perched on Juza's lap, and his fingers busy trying to one up Itaru-san in this important event. This is a matter of life and death, uncle! He's going against the infamous taruchi! So, as comfortable as he is that he'll refrain from exploding in Juza's face--heh, that's an idea--that doesn't mean he's not bothered by Juza's mumbling the same thing over and over again.

"But this is a matter of life and death, Uncle!" And there goes another line, spat out emotionlessly from Juza's mouth. Banri has had enough.

"Stop trying so hard. Just imagine if this is about Kumon, or Muku, or whoever is precious to you. The way you just spit out the line makes it sound like it's _not_ a matter of life and death." Now Banri just needs to fight the big boss to acquire that first place taruchi is currently on. Damn, Itaru-san is too good.

"...You were listening?"

"Yeah, well, it's kinda hard not to when I'm right here," Banri gestures to where he's laying with a free hand, "and your mumbling is not exactly a mumble. I can hear everything, you big dumbass."

Juza makes a noncommittal sound that's more like he's chortling. The big dumbass.

Speaking of, he did mention about Juza now being bigger--in height, in size, in emotions--than him, which is, fuck him, but Banri finds that him being big... is kind of... sexy.

What Banri means is that the way his veins popping on his arms while trying to lug in a new, bigger couch to the dorm a few weeks back; sweat at the back of his neck, on his forehead, dripping down the slope of his nose, the dip of his cheekbones, his sharp jaws that Banri can't stop kissing and sucking and licking... and... Well, you get it. It's hot. Juza is hot. He was already hot when he was younger, but now he's super super hot.

Banri's brain isn't working very well when it comes to Juza and his new and bigger body. He should make some protein packed food for Tasuku-san and Omi-san, as thanks for dragging Juza to be a muscle training maniac, resulting in that delicious, oh so delicious body.

Anyway, it's got kind of quiet in the room right now.

Banri has beaten the big boss from the earlier dungeon, is now on his way to find a hidden dungeon--that usually hides a bigger, stronger boss that he can beat to again get that number one from Itaru-san. The last boss was an easy beat, and it totally didn't help Banri getting his top spot. And Juza has stopped mumbling.

Which is weird.

So Banri looks up, trying to get a good look at the man over the script book held right in front of his face. _Is he sleeping or something?_

And right at the same time Banri finishes the tought, the script book slipped from Juza's fingers and lands right on Banri's face.

"Ack! What the--Juza!" Banri scrambles up to a sitting position, huffing and puffing from irritation and mostly surprise.

Juza shakes himself awake, startled by Banri's outburst. He tries to blink some sleep away, looking around the room like's he's forgotten where he is at the moment. And when his gaze stops at Banri, he immediately reaches an arm behind him to hold himself from Banri's weight.

Banri lunges for the man, pushes at his face, trying to not actually fight him because it's 1 AM and Sakyo-san will go for the kill if he dares make a slight noise of scuffle.

"I thought you said to accompany you so you don't get sleepy quick, and then you dare to fall asleep yourself??" A push to Juza's cheek.

"I was tired! And repeating the same thing gets boring after some time!" A retaliation to Banri's cheek.

"Yeah well, no shit, Sherlock!" Banri is now climbing on Juza's lap, his palms squeezing on both Juza's cheeks.

"Actually I was Moran."

"Shut the fuck up!"

And then it happens. It can't be said that it's one of Banri's wildest dreams, but he can feel it, deep in his pants, something is reacting.

His dick actually twitches when Juza lifts his entire body, and hoists him over his shoulder without breaking a sweat. He stands up and carries him up to his bed, all the way ignoring Banri's whisper-shout of protests. Then the man has the audacity to throw him to his bed, tuck them both in Juza's sheets, and cage him in his hold from behind.

Banri has lost all his sense to understand the situation. His protests died down when Juza's arms come to hug around his torso.

 _What is going on???_

"I'm tired. Sleep." Juza's voice gravelly, his breath blows softly on the back of Banri's neck, causing him to shiver. Goddammit, this is fucking ridiculous.

Banri wiggles around in Juza's cradle cage, trying to turn over to his other side so he can buries his face in Juza's chest. This is a much better position.

"I'm sorry I dropped my book on your face. Is your nose okay?" Juza whispers, voice muffled as he has his lips pressed to the top of Banri's head. His way of apologizing.

"I accept your apology, and it's fine."

"I'm sorry I interrupted your session too."

Huh, Banri has actually forgotten about that. The last thing he remembers before having a book land on his nose is that he's near a hidden dungeon, he can feel that, but then the book happened and the hoisting happened and there's also that thing with his boner. Being held in Juza's embrace, with his big guns around his body... Yeah, his dick is not getting soft any time soon.

"It's fine, I can have another session in the morning. Let's just sleep, I'm tired too."

"Okay."

Juza's arms wound even tighter around him, and Banri is much too comfortable being cuddled tight like this that he could zonk out anytime right now. But, of course, Juza is a big dumbass who doesn't know when to shut up, and Banri is too in love--and super super comfortable that he's willing to refrain from exploding in Juza's face.

"Banri, you're hard."

"I know, just give me a blowjob in the morning. Sleep."

"Okay."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> This story is totally self-indulgent (all my stories are), so I really appreciate it if you read it and like it. Leave a kudos and tell me what you think in the comment! Have a nice day!
> 
> Love,  
> beka_banzai


End file.
